Guide to your Green Thumb
Grow plants and flowers for decorative items and resources. Plants are grown in pots and require daily maintenance to survive. What you will need: * A Plant Bowl (purchased from a provisioner) * Fertile Dirt (40 per plant bowl) * A potion keg of each: Greater Strength, Greater Poison, Greater Heal, Cure * Pitchers * Water Trough * Seeds First Double click the Plant Bowl, then target your Fertile Dirt. Next you will need to add water. Double click the bowl, then click the full pitcher of water. Repeat until the "-" next to the water pitcher in the top right corner is gone. Now double click your seed and target the bowl. Find a nice spot to lock the plant down in your house and check on it each day by double clicking it. The plant will go through stages, once you reach "9" you will be able to collect seeds and resources. Understanding the Gump First page Top left, the plant’s maturation stage, days 1 – 9. At day 7 the plant is mature and can be pollinated, at day 9 it will self-pollinate if no pollination has been done by the player and the count will stop. The plant can now be removed and set decorative or left to produce seeds and resources if it has any. Top right – the plant’s growth condition. A red exclamation mark, the plant is in an invalid position. Red minus, the plant didn’t grow because it is not healthy. Yellow minus, the growth check has not yet happened. Blue plus, the plant grew successfully. Green plus, the plant underwent accelerated growth due to being planted in fertile dirt. first left icon – clicking this icon moves the gump to the second page, reproduction. first right icon – water jug. The symbol at the side tells you what water the plant needs – click the jug icon once for a yellow minus, twice for a red minus. A plus icon means the plant has been watered, a red plus the plant is overwatered. No icon, the plant is in a garden bed, no watering needed. Second left icon – insect infestation. A yellow + sign means the plant has a small infestation. A red + sign indicates a severe infestation. The remedy is listed opposite – green potions. Specifically greater poison potions, with the relevant potion in your back pack click the green bottle icon once for yellow, twice for red. Third left icon – fungus infection. Again, yellow for minor red for major and the solution is shown opposite, in this case greater cure potions. Fourth left icon – poisoned. An accidental over application of greater poison potions, remedy the situation with greater heal potions in the same way as for insects and fungi. Fifth left icon – diseased. An accidental over application of cure potions causes this, remedy the situation with greater heal potions. Fifth right icon – Greater Strength potions, if applied daily, can raise your plant’s resistance against insects and fungi. One bottle daily. Bottom Right Corner – this icon is dependent upon whether the plant is in a pot or in earth (either garden bed or Magincia). Clicking on this brings up the options to either empty the bowl or abandon the plot. If the plant is in the seed or sapling stage, this will result the seed placed in your backpack, plus the bowl if it was in one. If the plant had grown beyond the sapling phase the plant will be destroyed, the bowl, if there is one, will be placed in your backpack. Second Page Top left – this icon returns you to the first page Second left – displays the pollination state, a minus symbol shows the plant is not yet producing pollen. A red X, this plant does not produce pollen and cannot be cross pollinated, a red exclamation mark, pollen is available, a green plus, this plant has been pollinated. This icon is not clickable, use the icon below to pollinate. Clicking it will give a targeting cursor, click this on another plant to cross pollinate. Second center – displays the resource state, a red X means this plant gives no resources. 0/8 means of the 8 resources the plant can produce none have yet been generated. 1/8 would mean the plant had produced one resource which was still on the plant 0/7 would mean the plant had produced 1 resource which had been harvested. When this icon shows 0/0 the plant’s resources have all been harvested. It will produce no more. To harvest the resources click the icon below. Second center – displays the seed state, a red X means this plant gives no seeds. 0/8 means of the 8 seeds the plant can produce none have yet been generated. 1/8 would mean the plant had produced one seed which was still on the plant 0/7 would mean the plant had produced 1 seed which had been harvested. When this icon shows 0/0 the plant’s seeds have all been harvested. It will produce no more. To harvest the resources click the icon below Top right – this icon does not appear until the plant is fully mature and past the 9th day. Clicking on this gives the option to set the plant ‘decorative’, it will be placed in your backpack and will need no further tending. Resources you can collect: * Red Leaf – Gathered from Bright Red Elephant Ear Plants, Bright Red Ponytail Palms and Bright Red Century Plants. Red Leaves allow you to seal ink in a book so that the content of the book cannot be edited ever again. * Orange Petals – Gathered from Bright Orange Poppies, Bright Orange Bulrushes and Bright Orange Pampas Grass. Eating Orange Petals will make you resistant to poison (up to ‘greater level’) for 5 minutes. * Green Thorn – Gathered from Bright Green Barrel Cacti and Bright Green Snake Plants. Planting a green thorn will give various results, depending on the type of soil the thorn is planted in. ** Sand – Access to Solen Hive secret area ** Dirt – Small spawn of all kinds of reagents around the dirt patch. One green thorn can spawn up to 100 reagents. ** Farmer’s Field – Vorpal Bunny (loot – colored eggs) ** Snow, Ice – Giant Ice Worm (Tameable) ** Swamps – Whipping Vine (loot – decorative vines) Back to Main Page